


Ribbons - A Pas de Deux Story

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, mr. hammer - Freeform, pas de deux universe, the ribbons scene extended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: The ribbons scene from the last chapter of Pas de Deux extended and told by Mr. Hammer.





	Ribbons - A Pas de Deux Story

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for Mr. Hammer´s thoughts and I am giving you Mr. Hammer´s thoughts....and more sex.

_ Whenever I'm wrong _

_ Just tell me the song and I'll sing it _

_ You'll be right and understood _

_ (Want you back, want you back, want you back for good) _

_ I want you back for good _

My eyes are stuck on his every move, every little detail of his body and face as he moves along the room. The black ribbons cascade around him and embrace his slim figure, the contrast of the dark satin on his milky skin is provocative, makes my entire being light up and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Sitting here on the floor, watching him dance feels like I have been caught up on a spell; a spell he so deliciously has cast upon me and makes me desire him more than I already do. When he is dancing, completely focused on his craft, this is when he is in his most desirable, beautiful and intriguing self.

_ Unaware but underlined _

_ I figured out this story (no no) _

_ It wasn't good (no no) _

_ But in a corner of my mind (corner of my mind) _

_ I celebrated glory _

_ But that was not to be _

My body responds to every single thing he does, a tingling that goes all the way from my head to my toes, an almost uncontrollable need to touch and claim him. When he looks at me, I can feel my entire body tense up, my cock twitch and the blood boil in my veins. There´s not one trace of impulse control left, so as I stand up, I shout for him to stop, which he does immediately.

_ In the twist of separation _

_ You excelled at being free _

_ Can't you find (can't you find) a little room inside for me _

Quietly, I walk over to Timothée and stand a mere inch away from him, my eyes stuck on his confused ones. His face is flushed, a very thin layer of sweat covers his forehead and his curls are a mess, which reminds me of the very first time I saw him. When he rushed inside the studio almost two years ago, looking almost exactly like he is just now, I didn´t even know but I was already hooked.

“Are you trying to drive me insane?”

“W-what?” His quivering lips are pink, inviting and make me want to latch on him and kiss him until I have no more breath left.

“Are you doing this on purpose? You like teasing me?”

For one short moment Timothée seems confused, but the moment his eyes roam through my body, the confused look he had on his face is quickly replaced by a knowing smirk. My cock is painfully hard, begging to be left out of his confinement, begging to be touched.

Timothée runs his tongue across his lips, wetting them in a teasingly way. I grab onto his shoulders and then slide my hands down his arm, feeling his smooth and fevered skin against my palms. I take the ribbons away from in and stare down at it for a while, my mind running wild with all the possibilities; he has insinuated many times about this and I would be lying if I said I had never imagined how gorgeous Timothée would look tied up and at my complete mercy.

_ And we'll be together _

_ This time is forever (forever) _

_ We'll be fighting, and forever we will be _

_ So complete in our love _

_ We will never be uncovered again _

I lean closer to him, feel his heavy breathing against my skin and although desperate to nibble and kiss every single inch of his skin, I restrain myself.  _ Soon enough _ , I think, soon enough I will have all of his body all to myself.

“Do you trust me?”

“Do you have to ask?”

“Then take off your clothes.”

“What?” He blinks a couple of times, almost as if he is so excited he can´t think straight.

“Take off your clothes and kneel down on the floor.”

I watch as he starts removing his clothes, piece by piece falling beside him on the floor until he is stark naked. Timothée looks at me the entire time and when he kneels down on the floor, I can see the darkness that has taken over his eyes; the way his body seems to lean forward, as if he is desperate to reach out and touch makes me smile.

“Put your arms behind your back.”

He does as told and I walk behind him, kneel down in between his legs and take a second to stare at his milky naked skin; I don´t think there will ever be a time where I am not in complete awe at just how beautiful he truly is.

Our eyes meet through the mirror reflection, he bites down on his lip and I start tying one of the ribbons around his wrists; the contrast is so magnificent I wish I could take a picture, so I could stare at it for the rest of my life. He seems calm, at ease with the whole thing and once I am done tying him up, I lean closer to him once again, our eyes locked through the reflection as I whisper on his ear.

“Can I go on?”

“Yes, please.”

“Then I'm gonna blindfold you, okay?” Timothée simply nods, his breathing already labored. "If you ever want me to stop just say so and I will do it immediately, okay?”

Timothée nods once again and I cover his eyes with the remaining ribbon. I can see his chest heaving, the shivers on his arms and the blushing on his cheeks; he is such a delicate and beautiful creature, sometimes I can´t really fathom how I got so lucky to have him.

I get up and get back in front of him, taking off my shirt and jeans, tossing them to the side. My fingers enter his hair, massaging his scalp slowly and watching as he licks his lips; his body moves an inch forward, anticipation seeming to fill every fiber of his being. I love when he is this eager.

My hand wraps around my cock and I stroke it lazily a couple of times before I let the head brush against Timothée´s lips. He opens his lips immediately and I am welcomed by the warmth and wetness of his tongue; he takes nearly half of it in, making me moan softly and slightly tighten my grip on his curls.

He takes me further in, doing all the little things I have grown to love and I can see a sly smile appear on the corner of his lips. I shiver at the sight of his full cheeks, the drool that slowly and obscenely runs down his chin; my grip on his tightens even more now and as I feel him relax his throat, I take control of the situation completely and start thrusting in and out of his mouth, increasing the speed and the aggressiveness as the seconds go by.

I groan and tremble whenever he swirls his tongue around the sensitive head, throwing my head back a couple of times and closing my eyes in pure bliss; when he gags, the little grunting sound that escapes his throat is almost too much for me to handle.

When I pull out, his shiny and swollen lips are nearly begging me to be kissed and worshipped. I kneel down in front of him, my hands sliding down to his shoulder, his chest, stomach and then his cock, tracing the whole length of it with my fingertips and smiling as his entire body shudders. I take a tight grip on his cock, hear him gasp and throw his head back; the sight is wonderful and becomes even better as I start stroking him and he moans, low and breathlessly. 

I can sense his body getting more sensitive, the urge to touch and see taking him over, his cock leaking an insane amount of precum. The moment I stop, an inaudible gasp escapes him and he bends forward, searching for some, any, kind of touch.

"Just relax and lay down on your stomach." 

I whisper on his ear and he gives one quick nod. I watch as his trembling body lies down, a little moan coming out as his hard cock becomes trapped in between his body and the cold floor. I wet my lips and sit down on his thighs, my hands immediately finding home on his ass cheeks, taking a handful of each as I massage them slowly. His moans become louder and more frequent, my cock throbs, eager for the moment it will find itself buried deep inside of Timothée and the eroticism of it all only seems to build up as we both find ourselves more and more into this game.

I run my nails down his back, scratching his delicate skin before my lips follow the trails, kissing it. My name leaves his lips, he pushes his ass forward and I get a tight grip on his tied wrists, making him stop.

"You only move when I tell you too."

"O-okay."

"What?"

"Okay, Mr. Hammer."

I smirk and lie down on top of him, my cock rubbing against his cheeks, my hand on his hair, pulling on it. I lick his neck, his jaw and nibble on his ear, my free hand slowly wrapping around his neck and squeezing it slightly. He moans louder and as much as I would love to keep on teasing him, see how far I can go with him without actually fucking him, I can´t hold myself back anymore.

I reluctantly pull away from him, walk over to my jeans and take out a condom from my wallet, actually thanking myself for always having one with me. When I turn back to Timothée, lying there on the ground, his flushed cheek at view, his shivery body glistening with sweat, the black satin ribbons against his pale skin; I love this man more than anything in the world and there´s nothing I wouldn´t do for him.

I walk back to him, kneel down on the floor and roll the condom on my cock, stroking it a couple more times as I stare at the sight in front of me. "I want you to get on your knees and raise your ass up for me, can you do this?"

"Yes, Mr. Hammer."

Timothée struggles to do it without his hands to help, but eventually he finds a way to get in position; his face pressed on the floor, knees on the floor, ass up and legs parted. I wet my fingers and enter two at once, hearing him grunt as I thrust them in and out, twist from side to side and scissor them inside of him. He starts breathing heavily in between moans, biting and wetting on his lips, pushing his ass back to meet my thrusts; his whole body is devoted to finding more and more pleasure.

"P-please, more."

I add another finger inside of him, hearing him whimper and thrash. "You´re so ready for me, aren´t you?"

"Mmhm."

"So wet and open, ready to take me."

"Yes, yes I am." He moans, arches his back as I open my fingers inside of him. "Please, please, I´m begging you."

"What do you want, babe?"

"F-fuck me, please, fuck me."

I place a kiss on his back and can feel his entire body fill with goosebumps. The burning of his skin reminds me of the first time I ever touched him, the way my body caught on fire with the light touch of my hand on his arm on the first day of class; the moment I realized it wasn´t just his talent that was drawing me in, it was him as whole, not dancer Timothée, just Timothée.

I spit on my hand and rub it against my cock, wetting it before I take a deep breath and thrust inside of him. A loud moan escapes us and I stay still for a moment, allowing us both to take in the sensation. When I start thrusting on him, fast, steadily and roughly, I feel as if I have entered a different realm; the sight, the teasing, finally bringing to reality something I have fantasized for quite a while, it´s overwhelming.

I slap his ass once, twice, hear him moan my name and move to the other, doing exactly the same. I take a fistful of his hair, yank his head back and lean forward, whispering obscenities on his ear in between bites; I kiss his cheek and around his lips, smirking as he tries to reach out and kiss me, but groans as I pull away.

I intensify my thrusts, our moans filling the room and mixing with the music, creating a brand new symphony that keeps us completely immerse on this moment. Our sweaty bodies rub together, his ass muscles clench around me and bring me closer to the edge. When I pinch his nipples, the nearly animalistic sound that leaves him is almost as if a wire that connects straight to my cock, which twitches and starts leaking more and more, nearling the point of my orgasm.

"I´m gonna cum."

"No, don´t do it." He groans and I lean closer again, whispering on his ear. "You don´t do anything unless I tell you to."

"Armie, please..." I slap his ass once again and he bites hard on his lip, nodding his head as if to say he understands. "Please, Mr. Hammer."

I keep on thrusting on him and every single time I reach his prostate, he whimpers and shivers. I try to keep myself going for a while more, but it´s hard to keep myself together with him; I pull away, hearing him beg me to get back inside and turn him around, lying him on his back. I straddle him, throw the condom away, take a hold of our cocks and rub them together, the precum smearing all over our sensitive, purple heads.

"Come with me, babe."

Timothée arches his back, thrusts his hips forward and in a mere of seconds we are both grunting and thrashing around, our cocks erupting with cum and coating my fingers. We gasp for air and I nearly fall on top of him, but manage to hold myself up; I run a cum soaked finger through Timothée´s lips and he opens his mouth, taking my finger in and sucking on it as if his life depends on it. 

Only after my finger is clean, I allow our lips to connect in a wet and messy kiss. He wraps his legs around my hips, pulls me closer to his body and I lie there, slowly coming down from my high and hearing as Timothée´s heartbeat calms down. I reach back, untie his wrists and rub them softly, taking a quick look on it to make sure there´s no bruise. I then remove the blindfold, kissing his eyelids and smiling as he blinks, trying to adjust his eyes to the light and releases a sigh of contentment.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Hammer."

I chuckle, roll over to the floor and bring his body close to mine, embracing him as he strokes my chest hair. I kiss his hair, his forehead and whisper soft  _ I love yous  _ on his ear; he looks up at me, smiles and reaches out to kiss me.

"So, safe to say you liked the routine?"

I smirk, shrugging my shoulders. "I loved it, although now I am slightly scared of those Juilliard guys liking it just as much as I did."

_ I guess now it's time that you came back for good _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
